I Fricken Love You
by seven-69
Summary: Edward and Bella fight, is it enough to break them? All Human.. lots of swearing!


_I don't own anything. Coz if I did Id have done it differently that's for sure. _

_I thought that id have a go at some angsty stuf… it's a bit fast paced I know, but that's how I like it ;)_

_I also apologise now for the language but when I fight this is how it happens so just roll with it or get the hell out _

_I hope you all enjoy!_

_0_o_

'EDWARD CULLEN IF YOU WALK OUT THAT DOOR I WILL NEVER FORGIVE YOU!' I screamed in what had to be out worst fight ever. We have fought before but never like this… and I have no idea what I did to warrant a fight. Especially one like this.

He just came home from being out with Jas and Emmet and started packing his shit. I walked in on him and asked innocently what he was doing – I honestly had no fricken idea. "I'm leavin," he said angrily "I don't have to put up with this shit".

"And what shit is that?" I asked. At this point I was confused as all hell but the fear was only just starting to creep in. I love Edward more than life itself. There is no way in hell I could ever live without him. He is my soul… (Happy sigh)

But back to the fight…

When I said this he rounded on me furiously and began to yell "Are you seriously going to deny this? If you think that I would ever stay with someone like you after you go and do something like that then your fucking crazy?" Someone like me? That was all I could think as he zipped his bag and began to stride towards the door.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?" I screamed at the back of him. I was so afraid and confused and hurt. My heart felt like it was breaking and tears were threatening to spill over. What did I do to make him react like this? I was thinking as hard as I could but my thoughts were all jumbled and I couldn't make any order out of them. All I had was 'Edward is leaving' going over and over. "You can't just leave and not tell me why! I fucking love you for god's sake!"

"Not tell you? Not tell you! Did you forget or are you just stupid?" he yelled. Tears were spilling down my face like a waterfall and I couldn't breathe. My chest was so tight I thought I would pass out.

"You can't leave me! What happened to forever and always? Don't you love me at all?" I asked desperately searching for what I could say to make him stay. I needed to hear that he still loved me.

"Of course I fucking love you Bella! I wouldn't feel like this if I didn't. like you ripped out my heart, shredded it and then set it on fire. Does our relationship mean that little to you? Am I that insignificant to you? I have loved you from the moment I saw you! But I was what? A toy?"

He reached towards the door handle to walk out of my life forever and I felt like I was dying. My vision was beginning to go black and I knew I had to get him to stay and explain. Then I could fix it and we could be happy again… like we were when he left this morning. We were laughing and kissing and making love and it was perfect. And now he is trying to leave me forever and I don't even fucking know why!

'EDWARD CULLEN IF YOU WALK OUT THAT DOOR I WILL NEVER FORGIVE YOU!' I screamed. "TELL ME WHAT THE FUCK I DID!"

Something inside of him seemed to snap. He dropped the bag he had been holding and turned away from the door to face me. I had never seen him look so furious in my life. He looked like he wanted to strangle me with his bare hands. I began to back slowly away from his murderous glare.

"YOU FUCKIN SLEPT WITH ANOTHER GUY BELLA! HOW COULD YOU DO THAT TO ME? TO US? I THOUGHT WE WERE HAPPY! I THOUGHT I MADE YOU HAPPY! BUT IT WAS JUST A FUCKING LIE WASN'T IT? WASN'T IT?

What. The. Fuck?

"Wait what?" I asked. "What do you think I did?" I didn't cheat on Edward. I would never cheat on Edward. He is my knight in shining armour, the love of my life. And he thinks I cheated…?

"Why in the name of all that is holy do you think I cheated on you?" how does he not have faith in me? We have been together for five years and instead of just asking me he automatically believes some lie and tries to leave me? My thoughts were interrupted by Edwards reply.

"Don't try to deny it! I saw you Bella. You were with Jacob Black! I thought you loved me Bella! We were supposed to be together forever!" he yelled.

What the fuck is he talking about? "What the fuck are you talking about?" I asked him.

Then it hit me. I had gone to lunch with Jake and he had told me all about his engagement to the love of his life. I had been so excited for them that I threw myself at Jake and hugged the crap out of him. I kissed him on the cheek, grabbed his hand and pulled him out of the café so I could go and congratulate him and Leah together.

Just as Edward went to yell some more I held up my hand, "Edward stop, it's not what you think." I told him all about Jake and Leah. He clenched his jaw at the hug part but was silent as I explained. Tears of relief were cascading down my face as I explained to him. As soon as I was done with the explanation I ran at him. I jumped into his arms and wrapped my legs around his waist forcing him to hold me to him, rather than drop me on my ass. "God Edward please don't leave me." I repeated over and over as I clung to him and cried into his shirt.

He pulled my head away from his chest and looked into my eyes. They were probably bloodshot and still leaking tears so I tried to look away but he kept my gaze. He must have seen something in my face because I strode over to the couch, put me down and crumpled before me.

In the five years I have been with Edward I have only ever seen him cry a handful of times and every single time it was weird. This time was no different.

With his head in my lap he pleaded with me "I'm so fucking stupid Bella. I thought I saw you… and it just hurt so much… wanted to get away... love you…" he was muffled by my lap so I couldn't hear it all. I just grabbed his hair and pulled him up to me.

"I fucking love you ok? I said before I flipped our positions and straddled his waist. "Only you Edward. It's only ever you." I told him between kisses. He grabbed my ass and stood up before he practically ran to the bedroom, never once breaking our kiss.

"I love you so much baby," he said as he lowered us down. His mouth was on mine , his hands under my shirt , then tugging and pulling on my pants. His hands were on my ass pulling me closer to him and then he was thrusting into me. We rocked together and I counted my orgasms going off like fireworks in my brain; one, two, three! He stiffened above me before rolling off and pulling me to lay on his chest. "I love you so much Bella and I am so sorry for ever doubting you."

"Love you too baby" I mumbled as I slowly drifted to sleep, once again happy and sated with my Edward.


End file.
